Those Days
by OppasxFreak
Summary: "So while you're drowning in boredom and sometimes you wonder half the time, what goes on through the pack mind? Is there some shocking revelation? Eh, today was just one of those days." Oneshot.


A/N Yeah soo, I have no idea where this came from. I've been having mixed emotions, I almost went into surgery to get my appendix removed then BAMM I'm all better! So just read and do whatever.

Ramona is my OC. So she is like the middle child and is Paul's imprint.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing.

* * *

It was just one of those days in La Push. The pack was patrolling. Nothing major. Nothing new.

Except Leah and Ramona weren't with them. No, they were at a dress fitting. For what you may wonder.

Sam and Emily's wedding.

Okay so you're probably wondering why? Why would Leah go to their wedding after all they have done to her? Holding a grudge against her cousin isn't something Leah dwells on. It was never Emily's fault, nor Sam's. So she let bygones be bygones. But remember Leah can forgive but she most certainly does not forget.

Leah would admit there was some tension when she arrived at Sam and Emily's. Though Leah was very happy with her relationship with Jacob, you always wonder 'what if'.

What if all this supernatural stuff never existed? Leah would get her happily ever after with Sam. Ramona would be in college getting a degree in computer engineering. And Seth, well Seth would get his normal high school experience.

But sometimes the things we want the most never happen. They never seem to go our way. And isn't that what we all want? For things to go as planned the way we want them. But we don't always get what we want, do we? I didn't think so.

So the Clearwater siblings can forget all about the 'what if's' and let their lives unfold right in front of them in ways they never imagined. They wanted freedom and to live their own lives? Well guess what, they weren't getting any of that.

Anyway, back to the guys patrolling. Now here was real intense tension between Jacob Black and Sam Uley After the whole dilemma with the Volturi, Jacob and Sam came to the conclusion of there only being one pack. So they rolled out the whole thing. Jacob would step up as the rightful Alpha and Leah would be his Alpha female. The way it should've been from the beginning.

Both men knowing that today wasn't like every day. Not sure if it was a good or bad thing but they would just have to wait to find out, right? Seth's thoughts were pondering on how his eldest sister was going to make it through while at the bridal shop in Seattle. Leah was known to be full of surprises. All kinds. And Seth just might have let some moments with his favorite wolf girls slip into the pack mind.

'_Her scars weren't something you dwelled on. But as her face was twitched into guilt, you couldn't help but stare. The sight wasn't rare. Her nails dug sharply into her palms. And quickly he caught the coppery scent. He went out to reach for her. _

_To clean up her salty wounds. But she jerked away, as if trying to protect him from herself. The words spilling from her lips shocked him hard._

"_Don't you dare come near me. I can't bear with it all…Everybody hates me." '_

Seth was too involved with his thoughts as he didn't even bother or notice the pack's reactions as more sprung into the pack mind.

'_Ebony locks tattered around in places. The make-up was blotchy from the previous night. Her clothes were too revealing and well slut-ish. Hot flesh tears flushed her cheeks, cheap mascara ruining her pretty face. Her smeared lipstick mouth parted as she croaked out. _

"_I-I only ever really wanted one thing. One thing really, just real simple. I just want somebody to love me." '_

Paul Lahote just bought crumbled to the dirt floor at the sight of his imprint/fiancée looking so fragile and lifeless. But Seth's mind wasn't done oh no he saved the best for last.

'_As hard as she tried to hold back those tears, Seth saw a single droplet slide oh so slowly down his eldest sister's cheek. Her face was screwed up in some sort of pain and confidence. But he knew his sister's walls were slowly crumbling. Her chapped lips parted and with a look of determination she rasped out._

"_I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Anger numbs the pain. And if it's not pain its pleasure." '_

Leave it to Leah to show stop the day. Show you what real pain feels and looks like. Because if their lives were normal and easy where would all the fun be in it?

So while you're drowning in boredom and sometimes you wonder half the time, what goes on through the pack mind? Is there some shocking revelation?

Eh, today was just one of _those_ days.


End file.
